


Teens and Their Dogs

by Danpikat



Series: Spirits Prompts [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a thing for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teens and Their Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spirit_Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Kin/gifts).



> Prompt: "Cujo from DP meets Bec the devilbeast."

Cujo had escaped the Ghost Zone again, and Danny didn’t exactly know what to do.  Jade had mentioned that the next time Cujo escaped they should see what he thought of Bec – “what could it hurt to just see?” – but Danny was actually concerned about how he would act around the other dog – devilbeast – thing.  Danny still wasn’t sure what to call Bec.

The white-haired boy pulled his phone from his hazmat suit and found Jade’s number to text her.

DANNY:  Hey! Cujo’s out again… Want to see about your experiment?

JADE:  oh yes! thisll be fun! :D

DANNY:  Cool. Meet up at the park then?

JADE:  haha sure. im already here, so ill see you when you get here.

JADE:  uh-oh! bec just chased a squirrel up a tree… poor squirrel, i hope bec doesn’t catch it : (

DANNY:  Let me round up cujo and i’ll see you there.

DANNY:  Good luck with bec. Please don’t let him eat it, they don’t like it when he eats them…

JADE:  :P

 

Danny was just about to put his phone away when it pinged with another message.

JOHN:  HELLO, HUMAN-GHOST THING. DANNY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

DANNY:  What do you want karkat?

JOHN:  MY PHONE DIED AND NOW I HAVE TO USE JOHN’S PHONE BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO USE ANY KIND OF CHAT CLIENT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND IT’S REALLY FUCKING IRRITATING.

JOHN:  I COULD HAVE JUST USED MY HUSKTOP, BUT NO! DANNY FUCKING FENTON DOESN’T HAVE ANYTHING SO PEOPLE CAN ACUTALLY FUCKING CONTACT HIM.

JOHN:  JOHN SAYS “HI.”

DANNY:  It just seems too much trouble to be honest. Plus everyone has phones now.

DANNY:  Tell him i said hey.

JOHN:  FUCK YOU AND YOUR PHONE.

JOHN:  AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I WANT? WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK I WANT ANYTHING? IF I WANTED SOMETHING I WOULD HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT I WANTED INSTEAD OF

JOHN:  USING ROUND-ABOUT METHODS. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?

DANNY:  Your opening of HELLO HUMAN-GHOST THING is a dead giveaway dude. Means karkat wants something. And you’re like the king of round-about methods.

JOHN:  FUCK YOU FENTON!

DANNY:  Love you too babe.

DANNY:  Hello?

JOHN:  um, i think you broke karkat, danny.

DANNY:  What’s he doing?

JOHN:  he’s blushing a lot and got really quiet and dropped the phone.

DANNY:  Oh, he’ll be okay. Anyway, why did he text me?

JOHN:  he wants to know if you’re up for a movie later. we were going to have a movie night. haven’t decided what we’re watching, though.

DANNY:  Sure, later. I’m meeting jade at the park. We’re going to see if cujo and bec will get along.

JOHN:  FUCK YOU BOTH WITH A CULLING FORK, YOU DIDN’T BREAK ME. LET US KNOW WHEN YOU PUT THAT FUCKING EVIL DOG BACK IN THE GHOST ZONE.

DANNY:  You’re just mad because cujo jumped on you last time because you were yelling. I told you to calm the hell down.

JOHN:  THAT DOG IS A MENACE TO SOCIETY. IT ATTACKED ME IN COLD BLOOD AND TRIED TO KILL ME. IF I NEVER SEE IT AGAIN, IT’LL BE TOO SOON.

DANNY:  As much as i’d love to continue this wonderful conversation, jade and bec are waiting.

JOHN:  YOU’RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED. IF YOU MANAGE TO SURVIVE, I GUESS I’LL SEE YOU LATER.

DANNY:  I’m sure i’ll be okay. Later, karkat.

JOHN:  later, danny!

DANNY:  Later, john.

 

Danny finally managed to put his phone away without any more interruptions.  He looked for Cujo, and it didn’t take long to find the ghost puppy.  Happy the puppy hadn’t managed to destroy half the town during his conversations, Danny called him.  “Cujo, wanna go to the park?”

Cujo barked and ran around in circles a few times, then stopped to wait for Danny.

“Well, let’s go then!”

Cujo took off running, leaving Danny to fly after him, having already gone ghost when his ghost sense alerted him to Cujo’s escape.

 

* * *

 

The relative quiet of the park was broken by Cujo’s happy barks.  A dark-haired girl was sitting on the grass, and she turned to the ghost boy as he chased after the other ghost.  She watched as Cujo slowed and cautiously approached a huge white dog.  She smiled as she greeted the boy, “Danny!  I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up.”

He grinned as he sat next to the girl.  “Hey, Jade.  Sorry I took so long!  Karkat and John were wondering if I was up for a movie later.  Then he got mad because Cujo was out again I didn’t immediately catch him to put him back in the Ghost Zone.”

Jade laughed.  “He still mad about last time?”

“Yeah.  Called Cujo a ‘menace to society’ and told me I was going to get everyone killed.”

Cujo playfully ran around Bec as Bec watched the puppy.

“Looks like Cujo likes Bec.  Anyway, I think Karkat’s problem is that Cujo’s a ghost.”  Jade glanced at Danny, then back at the dogs.  “You’re still half human, but I think most other ghosts freak Karkat out.  At least, the ghosts from the Ghost Zone do.”

“I won’t argue with you about that.  I think Cujo has issues with trolls, too.  Or rather, he has issues with loud trolls.  I don’t know for sure, and I’d rather not test out any theories like that around Karkat.  They’d both freak out.”  Danny looked to the playing puppy as he ran around, chasing Bec.

“So what’s Cujo’s story, anyway?”

“He was a guard dog for Axion Industries.  Then they got this really fancy security system and didn’t’ need the dogs anymore…  He left his squeaky toy in the kennels, and I guess he didn’t want to leave it.  I think he gets lonely in the Ghost Zone, and that’s why he gets out.”

Jade’s eyes softened.  “That’s so sad!  Well, I’m glad we did this.  He just looks so happy right now.”  She smiled at Cujo’s happy barks as he played.

“Yeah.  I’m glad, too.  Soon I’m going to have to take him back to the Ghost Zone, so I’m happy he gets to play with another dog for a while.”

Jade looked back to Danny.  “Are you sure you have to take him back?  I mean, yeah he’s a ghost, but is he really _that_ dangerous?”

“Well, he’s not _exactly_ dangerous like he is right now, but when he’s upset or feels threatened, he gets really aggressive.  You weren’t there when he snapped on Karkat.  Shit was scary.”

Danny and Jade sat and watched the dogs until Cujo brought Danny a stick.  “Okay, we’ll play fetch.”  They all played for a while until Danny’s phone let out a succession of pings signaling new text messages.

KARKAT:  I’M GOING TO ASSUME YOU’RE STILL ALIVE UNLESS YOU DON’T TEXT BACK OR SHOW UP WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR. JOHN’S WONDERING WHEN YOU’LL BE READY FOR THE MOVIE.

KARKAT:  I DON’T KNOW WHAT WE’RE WATCHING BECAUSE JOHN’S BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND NOT TELLING ME A GODDAMN THING, JUST HIS STUPID “karkat, chill, i’m sure you’ll like

KARKAT:  it! it’s a great movie!” SO I CAN GUARANTEE IT WILL BE EXECEEDINGLY SHITTY AND MY ONLY SAVING GRACE WILL BE THAT I WON’T HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH THIS ALONE.

Danny chuckled as he glanced at Jade.  “I need to get Cujo back to the Ghost Zone soon.  Karkat says John is ready for the movie, which means Karkat is ready to get movie night over with.  Also, my parents really don’t need to find Cujo.  When it comes to ghosts, they shoot first, ask questions later, and the later I am, the more likely it is that they’ll find him.” 

“Oh, okay.  It’s getting kind of late, anyway.”

Danny collected Cujo while Jade got ready to leave as well.  “This was a lot of fun!”

“Yeah!  They got along very well. I’m impressed!  Well, I guess I shouldn’t keep you from John and Karkat any longer. I know Karkat’s going to be snarly enough as it is.  He hates John’s movies!”

Danny laughed at that.  “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he won’t watch it.  See you later, Jade!”  He prepared to leave.

“Later, Danny!  We should do this again.  It was fun, and Bec and Cujo had a blast!”  She turned to leave as well, calling out to Bec, “Come on, Bec!  Time to go home.”

Danny smiled as he took off, Cujo in tow, to make his way back to Fenton Works to release Cujo back into the Ghost Zone.  “Well you look like you had fun,” Danny says to the puppy. 

Cujo looked up at that, tongue out, looking as happy as could be.

“Yeah, we will have to do this again,” he said as Cujo wagged his tail happily.  In no time Cujo was safely back in the Ghost Zone.


End file.
